Membuatnya Tersenyum
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Sakura selalu sedih semenjak Sasuke meninggalkannya. Dan Naruto rela melakukan apa pun demi membuatnya tersenyum. Meski senyum itu bukan untuknya, asal Sakura bahagia, baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semuanya, untuk Sakura. For DMAC 2011/12/ NaruSaku.


**Membuatnya Tersenyum**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Gmail and Yahoo! aren't mine, too. I only own the story. *nginggris ancur*

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: NaruSaku

**For DMAC 2011/2012. Theme: Summer**

**Author's Note, please read:**

**Fic ini sudah 98% jadi ketika Fujisaki Fuun-san mem-publish fic DMACnya yang berjudul Pembohong dari Surga. Jadi jika minna-san merasa fic ini ada kemiripan dengan fic tersebut, itu semua hanya kebetulan belaka. This fic 100% come from my imagination, no plagiarism or adaptation. **(udah tahu nilai English pas-pasan, masih maksa nginggris =,=)

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah tahu Teme di mana, Sakura<em>-chan<em>?"

Sakura men-_dribble_ bolanya sebentar. Ia belum terlalu capek untuk ikut beristirahat di teras rumah dengan Naruto. "Belum," jawabnya singkat. "Aku sudah mengiriminya banyak _email_, tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang dibalasnya."

Naruto menenggak segelas sirup dingin yang disediakan ibunya, Kushina untuk menemani latihan basket mereka sore ini. Lumayan sebagai penghilang dahaga. Sepertinyanya musim panas tahun ini tidak seburuk tahun lalu, sehingga mereka bisa tetap main basket di rumah Naruto. "Percuma," ujar Naruto setelah minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya. "Teme tidak akan membalas pesan kita. Dia benar-benar meninggalkan kita tanpa memberitahu di mana dia berada sekarang."

"Siapa tahu Sasuke_-kun_ tergugah setelah menyadari banyaknya _email_ yang kukirimkan," sahut Sakura sekenanya. Naruto berdiri dan mengambil alih bola yang dipegang Sakura. Dimainkannya bola itu secara asal di pinggir lapangan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini untuk main basket bertiga," kata Sakura kemudian. Ia ingat, dua tahun lalu Sasuke masih datang ke rumah Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga bermain basket sampai tepar kelelahan. Hingga pada suatu hari Sasuke tidak datang lagi, begitu pula pada hari-hari berikutnya. Pandangan Sasuke pada mereka pun berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka dan risih.

Naruto melempar bolanya ke tengah lapangan, lalu kembali melihat Sakura. "Dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Dia benar-benar meninggalkan kita."

"Jahat, ya?" gumam Sakura pelan. "Sasuke_-kun_ tiba-tiba saja tidak mau berteman dengan kita lagi. Jahat. Padahal kita sudah berteman begitu lama."

Naruto tak merasa perlu menjawab. Ia tahu Sakura belum selesai bicara. Dan benar saja, suara gadis itu terdengar lagi. "Aku berusaha menjaga komunikasi dengan _email_, _wall_, _mention_, tapi tak ada satu pun yang digubrisnya. Jahat. Sasuke_-kun_ jahat. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

'_Bukan perasaan orang lain. Perasaan__**mu**_,' batin Naruto. '_Sasuke tidak peduli lagi padamu. Kenapa kau masih menunggunya?'_

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Sudah, jangan nangis. Mau main basket lagi?"

Sakura menepis pelan tangan lelaki itu dari kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku mau pulang." Sakura mengambil tas selempang kecilnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan. Pandangannya berubah sendu. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Bibi Kushina."

"Mau kuantar, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sakura mengangkat tangannya –mungkin maksudnya melambai. "_Jaa_, Naruto."

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura berjalan pelan dengan kepala tertunduk keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu bahkan masih menundukkan kepalanya saat menutup pagar, dan melakukan gerakan seperti menyeka air mata. Naruto yakin itu karena percakapan tentang Sasuke tadi.

Sakura selalu sedih kalau menyangkut Sasuke. Sakura berpura-pura tegar, berlagak tidak ambil pusing, tapi Naruto tahu Sakura selalu menunggu balasan _email_ dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah lagi tersenyum bahagia atau tertawa lepas semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya gadis itu menaruh terlalu banyak harapan pada Sasuke.

Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum lagi, menikmati hidupnya.

... Meskipun senyum itu bukan untuknya.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"<p>

Naruto tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kiba barusan. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, namun berakhir dengan tombol _backspace_. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai ia menemukan kata yang pas.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba melempar sebuah bantal dengan kesal. Naruto mengelak, sehingga bantal itu membentur dinding. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memandang kesal pada Kiba yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kalau kau terus menggangguku, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu main di kamarku lagi. Pulang sana, sudah malam!"

"Maaf, maaf," sahut Kiba setengah hati. "Tapi aku masih tidak setuju dengan tindakanmu. Kau membuat _email_ baru dengan _username_ uchiha_sasuke dan membalas pesan Sakura? Untuk apa kau berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menekuri laptopnya dengan tatapan sendu. "...Sasuke tidak peduli pada Sakura lagi."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lalu?"

"Sejak dua tahun lalu, sejak Sasuke menjauhi kami, Sakura sudah mulai diam dan sedih. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum bahagia atau tertawa lepas lagi karena Sasuke tidak mau menggubrisnya."

Kiba tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin... membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Dengan cara apa pun, termasuk berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli Sakura tidak memilihku. Asal bisa melihatnya tersenyum, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"_Man_, kurasa cinta telah membutakanmu," ujar Kiba setengah menyindir.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja," katanya sambil mengklik tombol _'send'._

"Kau egois, Naruto," kata Kiba beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau membohongi Sakura untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Apa kau tidak pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya jika mengetahui kau telah membohonginya?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Namun di benaknya masih terpikir kata-kata Kiba tadi. Apakah yang ia lakukan ini salah? Benarkah rencananya membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi dengan membohonginya?

Egoiskah ia?

* * *

><p>Perkiraan Naruto tidak salah. Pagi ini, saat Naruto menjemput Sakura di rumahnya untuk pergi kuliah bersama, Sakura datang dengan senyum senangnya.<p>

"Tebak, Naruto."

Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa?"

"Sasuke_-kun_ mengirimku _email_ kemarin malam!" seru Sakura tertahan. "Akhirnya dia membalas _email_-ku! Lihat, lihat." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan _email_ yang ia terima tadi malam.

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya. Sebuah _email_ pendek dengan _file attachment_ sebuah foto alumni SMA mereka dulu, dengan tulisan di bawahnya: _**Forward**_** dari Naruto.**

Kemarin malam Naruto berpikir keras tentang apa isi _email_ yang akan 'Sasuke' kirim ke Sakura. Tak mungkin ia mengirim, "Halo, Sakura. Hari ini aku senang sekali karena Itachi_-nii_ memberiku iPad sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan bla... bla... bla..." Itu sangat bukan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mengirim foto kelulusan SMA dulu dengan pesan singkat "_Forward_ dari Naruto". Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu memang gaya bahasa Sasuke. Dan Naruto cukup puas dengan 'hasil kerjanya'. Sakura tampak cukup senang pagi ini, dengan binar mata bahagianya.

_Memang, kau membuatnya senang. Tapi kau membohonginya._

Kata-kata Kiba kembali bermain di benaknya. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah pada Sakura karena telah berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke. Tapi _please_, ini demi tujuan yang baik, membuat gadis itu bahagia! Apa itu salah? Naruto tidak yakin apa yang dilakukannya hitam atau putih. Abu-abu.

_White lies_, eh?

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, 'Sasuke' mendapat <em>email<em> balasan dari Sakura. Isinya hal-hal standar, menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Naruto ikut tersenyum saat melihat ada emoticon :D di bawah _email_ Sakura. Mungkin inilah hari yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Saat ia dan Sasuke tidak _lost contact_ lagi.

Naruto mengklik tombol _'reply'_, tapi sebuah suara di belakangnya mencegahnya.

"Jangan."

Naruto menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang menginap di rumahnya lagi. Rencananya mereka akan main _playstation_ setelah Naruto mengecek _email_ 'Sasuke'.

"Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku tidak akan membalas pesan seseorang dengan cepat." Kiba mengambil sebuah komik dari rak buku Naruto dan membacanya sekilas. "Sasuke tidak akan bersikap agresif seperti itu. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membalas _email_ Sakura, kan? Kalau kau membalasnya sekarang, akan menimbulkan pertanyaan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke membalasnya dengan cepat."

Naruto mengurungkan niat mengetik _email_ balasan untuk Sakura. Pendapat Kiba ada benarnya juga. Mungkin lebih baik ia membalas _email_ itu dua atau tiga hari lagi.

"Hei, Kiba."

Kiba menghentikan aktivitas memilih komiknya dan berbalik. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan bilang yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku tidak ikut menanggung resiko kalau suatu saat nanti kau ketahuan."

"Tenang saja. Aku siap menerima semua resikonya," kata Naruto yakin, walaupun sebersit keraguan muncul di hatinya.

Benarkah?

Sanggupkah ia hidup jika Sakura menjauhinya –atau yang lebih buruk lagi, membencinya karena sudah menipunya?

Naruto memilih untuk tak memikirkan jawabannya sekarang. Yang penting sekarang, Sakura sudah mulai tersenyum lagi. Sakura tidak akan bersedih lagi karena di sini ada 'Sasuke' yang akan selalu membalas pesan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Seperti saran Kiba, Naruto membalas <em>email<em> Sakura secara tidak teratur. "Justru kalau teratur malah mencurigakan," tambah Kiba beberapa hari lalu.

Sejak hari itu, Naruto mengirim Sakura _email_ sebagai 'Sasuke'. Awalnya hanya _email_-_email_ tidak penting, basa-basi atau sekedar _forward_, namun secara bertahap sudah ke obrolan ringan tentang kabar dan kesibukan. Sejauh ini, belum ada kecurigaan apa pun yang mengarah pada konklusi 'Sasuke'=Naruto.

Naruto bertahan menjadi 'Sasuke' bukan tanpa alasan. Apapun dia lakukan –meniru semirip mungkin gaya bahasa Sasuke agar Sakura tersenyum dan bahagia lagi. Meskipun senyuman itu bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi Sasuke. Meskipun binar mata itu bukan untuknya, tapi Sasuke.

Naruto terus menekan egonya saat mengetik _email_ untuk Sakura. Ia seperti 'menghipnotis' dirinya agar seperti Sasuke. Saat mengetik _email_, _mind set_-nya bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah yang Naruto coba tanamkan di pikirannya. Ia harus semirip mungkin dengan Sasuke, ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Sakura. Ia kesampingkan semua rasa cintanya pada Sakura, semuanya demi satu hal: membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Di sisi lain, ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah membohongi Sakura selama ini. Semuanya jadi terasa serba salah baginya.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, ternyata Sasuke masih peduli dengan kita!"<p>

Naruto tampak tak menaruh minat sama sekali. Ia sudah terlalu jengah dengan cerita-cerita tentang Sasuke yang selalu ia dengar tiap pagi saat ia dan Sakura bertemu di gerbang kampus. "Benarkah?"

"Yap! Sasuke tadi malam menyanyakan kabarmu, lalu kujawab kau semakin rajin belajar." Sakura cengengesan. "Sasuke_-kun_ baik sekali, kau ingat kan dia mengirimku buket semoga cepat sembuh ketika aku sakit kemarin? Ternyata dia sangat perhatian, ya?"

Tentu saja itu bukan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, itu Naruto yang mengirimnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ juga sepertinya menyesal dengan tindakannya di masa lalu. Aku bisa merasakan dia ingin kembali dan meminta maaf, tapi kurasa egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu." Sakura terkikik. "Yah, sebenarnya, tak perlu minta maaf pun, aku sudah cukup senang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lagi."

"Kau senang, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tatapan heran ia menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau senang Sasuke membalas pesanmu?"

Sakura tercenung sesaat. "Tentu saja." Sakura kembali berjalan.

Naruto diam dan tersenyum miris, menatap Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

_Sakura, itu bukan Sasuke. Itu aku... Akulah yang seharusnya mendapat semua senyummu. Bukan Sasuke..._

_Bukan dia..._

* * *

><p>Naruto termenung di depan layar laptopnya. Bingung apa yang akan ia tulis dalam <em>email<em> kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, tapi kalau ia tulis, kesannya sangat-tidak-Sasuke. Akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi dan mengetik sebaris kalimat:

_Apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto?_

_Send._

Kini ia harap-harap cemas. Apa yang ditulis Sakura adalah cerminan perasaan Sakura padanya. Apa Sakura tahu ia menyukainya? Apa ternyata Sakura juga menyukainya? Atau Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman?

Naruto mendapat jawaban keesokan paginya, ketika ia siap-siap pergi kuliah. Jawaban yang ditulis Sakura sangat standar. Tidak apa tersirat apapun kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

_Naruto? Kenapa kau bertanya, Sasuke-kun? Tapi baiklah, akan kujawab :D_

_Naruto itu... um, dia orang yang baik dan hangat pada semua orang (dan terutama: berisik). Dia juga makin rajin belajar, latihan basket, dan susah sekali dipisahkan dari game. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kau masih ingat Hyuuga Hinata? Dia sangat menyukai Naruto. Kupikir mereka pasti cocok. Apa aku comblangkan saja, ya?_

_Ups. Jadi menggosip XD_

"Aaaargh!" Naruto membanting laptopnya kesal ke atas tempat tidur. Kecewa, sedih, patah hati, Naruto tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang ia rasakan. Hanya, rasanya sakit sekali saat cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan menganggapmu hanya sebagai teman.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini, Sakura?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku juga tidak mau berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke-Teme! Aku tak sudi jadi orang serendah dia!"

Naruto menendang tumpukan kaset _playstation _terdekat. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Kecewa? Bukankah ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk? Patah hati? Bukankah ia bilang ia sanggup menerima semua resikonya, termasuk ini? Marah? Atas dasar apa ia marah? Ia tak berhak apa-apa atas perasaan Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa harus Sasuke... Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih? Setelah semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku, bolehkah aku mengharap lebih dari sekedar teman?" lirih Naruto. Ia terduduk lelah di atas tempat tidur. Kamarnya sudah berantakan sebagai korban kekecewaannya. Naruto menatap kamarnya nanar. Sekali lagi, entah untuk alasan apa ia lepas kendali. Hanya karena seorang wanita. Haruno Sakura.

Naruto tak sanggup menanggung semuanya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia melakukan semuanya untuk Sakura. Ia rela memberikan hidupnya pada Sakura. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus laki-laki brengsek itu yang bahkan tak sudi mengabari mereka? Kenapa bukan dia? Ia selalu berada di sisi Sakura. Dalam keadaan apa pun, ia selalu siap untuk Sakura. Tapi ini Sasuke! Orang yang menjauhi mereka tanpa sebab, menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan, dan mengatakan mulai hari itu hubungan mereka bukanlah teman lagi.

_Kenapa Sasuke yang seperti itu yang kau pilih, Sakura? Apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya? Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?_

"Padahal aku sudah bilang akan sanggup menerima resikonya. Tapi aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke..." lirih Naruto. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada.

Terasa sakit. Perih.

Apa ini yang disebut terluka?

* * *

><p>Hitam.<p>

Naruto hanya melihat hitam.

Mungkin inilah jawaban atas pertanyaannya; Apakah yang selama ini ia lakukan benar atau salah?

Dulu, ia abu-abu. Sekarang, ia yakin jawabannya hitam. Persetan dengan _white lies_. Meskipun namanya putih, tetap saja merupakan suatu kebohongan.

Egoiskah ia?

Ya, mungkin. Ia egois mengorbankan perasaan Sakura hanya untuk melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

Mungkin ini yang disebut karma. Karena sudah menipu Sakura, ia menemukan jawaban perasaan Sakura padanya. Yang membuatnya perih. Kenyataan itu tidak tertulis jelas, tapi Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kenyataan tersirat itu.

Ia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi. Hidup pun rasanya percuma.

Salah siapa? Salahnya, Sasuke, atau Sakura?

Atau ini hanya permainan nasib, dengan ia sebagai bidak yang dikorbankan?

* * *

><p>Tekanan batin itu mempengaruhi gaya bahasa 'Sasuke'. Dan Sakura menyadari Sasuke sekarang jadi lebih <em>mellow<em>, suram, muram sedih. Ia memang bukan jurusan psikologi, tapi ia rasa, siapa pun akan menyadari pilihan kata-kata negatif yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Mungkin Sasuke_-kun_ sedang banyak pikiran," kata Sakura menghibur diri. Ia meraih dompet kecilnya di atas meja dan berjalan ke luar rumahnya. Hari ini ia dan Naruto akan mencoba kedai es krim baru dekat sekolah mereka dulu. Menurut kabar, es krimnya enak dan mereka ingin mencobanya.

Ketika Naruto datang dengan motornya, Naruto hanya diam dan menyodorkan helm padanya. Sakura agak heran atas sikap Naruto yang berbeda, biasanya Naruto akan berkelakar dulu sebelum pergi.

Sakura menerima helm itu tanpa banyak komentar. _'Mungkin Naruto sedang ada masalah. Mungkin kutanya saja nanti,'_ batinnya.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kedai es krim yang dimaksud. Naruto masih tetap diam saat memasuki kedai es krim. Begitu pun saat duduk, memesan es krim, hingga pesanan mereka datang, Naruto masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak merespons. Ia masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Naruto!" kata Sakura agak keras. Kali ini, Naruto gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang duduk di depannya. "Ada apa, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Kau tidak makan es krimmu?" Sakura menunjuk es krim Naruto dengan sendoknya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sedikit, seolah baru menyadari ada segelas es krim terhidang di depannya. "Oh, es krimnya sudah datang."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan skeptis. "Ehm, Naruto, es krimnya sudah datang sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"...Oh."

Sakura meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan bertopang dagu. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." _Mana mungkin kuceritakan kalau masalahnya adalah kau, Sakura?_

Sakura tampak tidak percaya. Tapi semua orang butuh waktu sendiri dan ia menganggap itulah yang Naruto butuhkan. Waktu untuk memikirkan masalahnya, bukan campur tangan dari pihak luar. "Setidaknya, makan es krimmu, Naruto," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Kau terlalu lama melamun sampai bagian atas es krimmu sudah mencair."

Sekali lagi Naruto melihat es krimnya dan baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Naruto segera mengambil sendok es krim dan menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. "Enak," gumam Naruto pelan sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

Sakura tahu senyuman itu bukan ekspresi Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah mengenal Naruto begitu lama untuk mengetahui itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya –sedih.

_Naruto, kau sedih karena apa? Jangan begitu, aku juga ikut sedih._

* * *

><p>Mungkin orang yang bisa membantu Sakura adalah sahabatnya yang lain, Yamanaka Ino. Ia menemui Ino sepulang kuliah, kebetulan mereka ada di fakultas yang sama. Sakura selalu curhat pada Ino tentang masalah-masalah khas cewek yang tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan Naruto. Sayangnya kali ini Ino tidak bisa banyak membantu, kecuali menguatkan pendapat Sakura, "Naruto sedang ada masalah."<p>

Sakura menghela napas kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Tapi cewek tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Ia menceritakan kalau selama ini ia saling berkirim _email_ dengan Sasuke. Dan seperti yang Sakura duga sebelumnya, Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan iri.

"Beruntung sekali kau," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga mau _email_-_email_an sama Sasuke_-kun_. Apa alamat _email_nya?"

Sakura menyebut alamat _email_ yang selama ini Sasuke gunakan untuk bertukar cerita. Ino memandangnya curiga.

"Gmail, eh?"

"Hah?"

"Sakura, itu bukan Sasuke. Mungkin _spam_ atau apa, orang yang mengaku-aku Sasuke."

Sakura mencibir. "Mana mungkin, Ino-pig! Aku sering berkirim _email_ dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Dari gaya bahasanya saja, aku tahu kalau itu memang Sasuke."

"Sakura, kau ditipu," sahut Ino yakin. "Alamat _email_ yang kau sebut itu Gmail. Sasuke tidak pernah pakai Gmail. Dia selalu pakai Yahoo."

"Mungkin dia bosan pakai Yahoo," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Sasuke tidak suka Gmail. Dia lebih suka Yahoo."

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?"

"_Fansgirl_ selalu lebih tahu." Ino menepuk dadanya bangga.

* * *

><p>Malang bagi Sakura, hari ini ia baru pulang sekitar senja, saat warna hitam kelabu nyaris menguasai jingga yang tersisa. Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Daerah perkotaan memang selalu ramai. Ditambah lagi, ini daerah pertokoan. Sakura harus lewat sini untuk menuju rumahnya.<p>

Sakura teringat obrolannya dengan Ino tadi siang mengenai kemungkinan Sasuke yang selama ini berkirim _email_ dengannya bukan Sasuke. Agaknya ia melamun, hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan!" ketus orang itu.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Maaf, maaf!" Tunggu, suara orang itu kalau tidak salah...

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sakura tak mungkin salah mengenali rambut model pantat ayam yang tadi tak sengaja ia tabrak. Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan memandang Sakura datar. "...Haruno-san."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, bukan dengan nama kecil seperti dulu. Bukankah selama ini dalam _email_ Sasuke selalu memanggilnya Sakura?

"Ada apa, Haruno-san? Cepatlah, kau membuang waktuku."

Kenapa Sasuke tampak tidak suka bertemu dengan Sakura? Bukankah selama ini mereka sudah akrab, meski melalui _email_?

Sepertinya lelaki itu menganggap waktunya terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan seseorang seperti Sakura. Kenyataan tersirat itu membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Lebih baik langsung saja selesaikan urusan dengan orang ini.

Begitu banyak yang ingin Sakura katakan. Tapi tidak ada yang tepat dikatakan dalam waktu sesempit ini. Akhirnya Sakura mengatakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting. "Ng... Ano, terima kasih untuk buket bunga yang kau kirim ketika aku sakit beberapa hari lalu. Aku suka bunganya, dan Okaa-san juga bilang kalau-"

"Aku tidak pernah mengirim buket untukmu," potong Sasuke cepat. "Memangnya untuk apa aku mengirimnya? Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sakit. Kau sakit atau sekarat, apa peduliku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, Haruno-san."

Sakura terhenyak. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata sesinis itu. Apalagi pandangan matanya yang dingin, penuh kilatan tidak suka melihat Sakura.

"Bagiku, kau tak lebih dari sekedar teman lama yang merepotkan," Sasuke menatapnya malas. "Katakan juga pada bocah Uzumaki itu, tidak usah menghubungiku lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain."

Sakura diam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan tatapan terluka. Laki-laki itu telah berubah, dan Sakura tidak mau membuang air matanya sia-sia untuk laki-laki seperti itu. Sasuke sudah seperti orang asing baginya.

Sikap Sasuke kali ini menguatkan dugaan Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin bermulut tajam seperti itu. Dan Sasuke bilang kalau dia bukan yang mengirim buket? Ini semakin membingungkan.

...Kecuali jika Sasuke yang selama ini berkirim _email_ dengannya memang palsu.

* * *

><p>"Logika saja, Ino," Sakura memindahkan ponsel ke telinga satunya. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, ia langsung menyambar ponsel dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "Kalau Sasuke yang mengirimku <em>email<em> sama dengan Sasuke yang aku temui tadi, seharusnya ia tidak sebenci itu menatapku. Selama ini kami akrab, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata sinis seperti itu?"

"_Sudah kubilang, email itu palsu!" _sergah Ino di seberang sana. _"Sekarang kau percaya, kan, Jidat?"_

"Jangan panggil aku Jidat," balas Sakura tidak suka. "Aku mengira, ada orang yang berpura-pura jadi Sasuke dan mengirimku _email_. Jelas itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang asli. _Fake._"

"_Pertanyaannya, siapa?"_

"Aku tidak tahu."

"_Sekarang jelas sudah, Sasuke memang tidak menyukaimu. Dia membencimu. Mungkin dia juga membenci Naruto," _Ino mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, Pig," sela Sakura. "Katamu tadi... Naruto?"

"_He-eh, kenapa?"_

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Sakura menceritakan kemungkinan yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. "Entah kenapa aku berpikir _Fake-_Sasuke itu Naruto."

Hening. Ino berusaha keras mencerna hipotesa Sakura. _"Ha. Ha. Ha. Kalau kau bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Mustahil Naruto."_

"Tidak, tidak, dengarkan dulu! Yang tahu _email_ utamaku cuma aku, kau, ibuku, Sasuke_-kun_, dan Naruto. Aku punya banyak alamat _email_ dan merahasiakan _email_ utama. Tidak mungkin ibuku yang jadi _Fake-_Sasuke. Tidak juga kau atau Sasuke yang asli. Opsi yang tersisa cuma Naruto."

"_Mungkin saja alamat emailmu bocor. Zaman sekarang meng_-hack_ begitu mudah, kau tahu?"_

"Kurasa bukan _hack_. Kedua, soal Gmail dan Yahoo. Kalau benar katamu Sasuke selalu pakai Yahoo, setahuku hampir semua _email_ Naruto beralamat di Gmail. Mungkin saja tanpa sadar dia pakai Gmail, karena dia sudah terbiasa."

"_Boleh juga hipotesamu. Tapi tetap saja, buktinya masih kurang kuat." _

"Ketiga, _Fake-_Sasuke dengan Naruto sama-sama mencurigakan, karena di saat yang sama mereka mengalami masalah. Bukan kebetulan. Aku yakin itu karena _Fake-_Sasuke memilih kata-kata negatif dan Naruto juga akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih pendiam. Mereka sama. Dan ada kemungkinan Naruto murung karena _email_-_email_ _Fake-_Sasuke."

Ino masih bersikeras. _"Hanya kebetulan. Kau masih terlalu hijau untuk jadi detektif, Nona."_

"Oke, oke, ini yang paling membuatku curiga. Kau tahu saat aku sakit beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat buket dari Sasuke. Keesokan harinya Naruto langsung bertanya, 'Bagaimana buketnya?' Itu aneh karena aku belum bilang apa-apa soal buket. Kecuali kalau _Fake_-Sasuke alias Naruto yang mengirimnya." Tenggorokan Sakura sudah sangat kering berbicara panjang lebar. Disambarnya minuman terdekat dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Tambahan lagi, Sasuke yang asli bilang dia tidak mengirimku buket. Nah, _bingo!_ Semuanya cocok!"

"_Aku hampir percaya dengan hipotesamu, Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, semuanya masih bisa disebut kebetulan. Kebetulan saja mereka sama-sama punya masalah. Kebetulan saja Fake-Sasuke pakai Gmail."_

"Ino-pig, kebetulannya terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, semua kebetulan itu berkaitan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto! Tidak salah lagi, _Fake_-Sasuke pasti Naruto. Pertanyaannya, kenapa?"

Ino terdiam. _"Soal ini, aku tidak bisa membantu. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada Naruto agar semuanya jelas."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura menatap kesal ponselnya karena diputus tiba-tiba oleh Ino. Ia pun duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Bingung. Sakura bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto pikirkan? Kenapa dia berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke? Terlalu banyak yang tidak ia pahami di sini.

* * *

><p>Salah. Ini semua salah.<p>

Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus mengakui kebohongannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah terluka Sakura. Setiap kali ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengaku, di saat itu pulalah tenggorokannya tercekat. Sakura sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya 'Sasuke'. Kenapa dia harus merusak kebahagiaan itu?

Naruto sudah bertekad. Hari ini ia harus mengakui semuanya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Nuraninya sudah sangat terusik membohongi perempuan itu.

Naruto melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul delapan pagi, sebaiknya ia bergegas. Setengah jam lagi kelasnya di mulai. Ia mencangklong ranselnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada di depan rumahnya. Di pagi berawan ini, Sakura justru memakai pakaian nuansa hitam dan abu-abu, menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata _emerald_nya.

"Halo, _owner username_ uchiha_sasuke."

Naruto langsung pucat pasi.

* * *

><p>"Halo, <em>owner username<em> uchiha_sasuke."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mundur satu langkah. Terlambat, belum sempat ia mengakuinya pada Sakura, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa Sakura hari ini berpakaian seperti seorang _secret agent_; jeans hitam panjang, kaus hitam panjang, _tote bag_ abu-abu, _shawl_ abu-abu dan kacamata hitam berbingkai putih di atas kepalanya. Sudah akhir musim panas, angin musim gugur mulai bertiup. Tidak heran Sakura berpakaian seperti itu.

"Kaget, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Mungkin memang inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya secara gamblang. "Maaf, Sakura_-chan_."

"Maaf atas?"

"Sudah membohongimu dengan berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke." Naruto menelan ludah. Ia harus siap dengan _semua _resikonya. Termasuk jika sewaktu-waktu Sakura berteriak marah di depan mukanya dan menamparnya, ia harus siap.

Tapi Sakura tidak melakukan itu. "Aku hanya butuh penjelasan. Sekarang." Sakura masih menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Defensif. Sikap bertahan jika apa yang Naruto jawab melukai hatinya.

"Aku takut jika aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, kau akan menjauhiku dan membenciku seumur hidup." Ini saat yang genting. Mereka bukan hanya membicarakan ikatan sahabat atau hubungan pertemanan yang terjalin bertahun-tahun. Ini tentang perasaan cinta sebelah tangan Naruto, perasaan bersalah, juga perasaan Sakura yang tak percaya Naruto membohonginya.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau selalu murung sejak Sasuke pergi. Aku sadar hanya dengan keberadaan Sasuke kau mau tersenyum lagi. Karena itu, aku berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi."

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena ingin membuatku tersenyum kau melakukan semua itu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"...Baka," kata Sakura dengan suara parau dan menyeka matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Keberadaan Sasuke bukan jaminan membuatku bahagia. _Definitely not._"

"Tapi kau selalu senang setiap mendapat _email_ dari Sasuke. Kau selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman."

"Kesempatan apa? Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Puas?" Sakura terperangah. "Tapi cuma Sasuke yang ada di pikiranmu. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, tapi kau terus mengharapkan Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi. "_I've been __giving__ you chances, but you didn't__notice them._"

"_Have you?_ Tch. Aku tidak melihatnya. Yang kutahu, kau terus mengharapkan Sasuke. Kau senang dengan semua email dari 'Sasuke'. Setiap kita bertemu kau selalu membicarakan Sasuke. Kau bahkan mencoba memasangkanku dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bilang itu memberi kesempatan? Kau terus bersikap baik denganku, kau seperti memberikan harapan palsu. Kau yang jahat, Sakura. Kau –"

"Berhenti menyalahkanku!"

Teriakan Sakura menyela Naruto. Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan kuat-kuat, keningnya berkerut tidak suka. "Kau membuat semuanya seolah-olah aku pihak yang paling salah di sini. Memangnya siapa yang menipuku? Memangnya siapa yang berpura-pura jadi Sasuke demi kepentingannya sendiri?"

"Ini bukan demi kepentinganku sendiri!" Naruto balas berteriak. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu! Supaya kau tidak lagi menunggu Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli denganmu. Sejak Sasuke pergi, kau selalu sedih. Kupikir aku bisa menyenangkanmu kalau aku berpura-pura jadi Sasuke. Karena..."

"...Kau terlihat lebih bahagia saat Sasuke masih ada."

"Naruto baka! Aku lebih suka saat-saat bersamamu. Apa kau tidak melihat perbedaannya?"

Naruto terpaku. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia selalu diliputi bayang-bayang 'Sasuke-lah yang membuat Sakura bahagia'. Padahal menurut Sakura sendiri, bersama Naruto lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama Sasuke.

"Aku kesal," kata Sakura. "Aku, kau dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun. Saat Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkan kita, tentu saja aku merasa kehilangan. Aku tidak mau ikatan kita terputus begitu saja. Karena itu, aku senang Sasuke mau membalas _email_ku, itu berarti persahabatan kita masih terus berlanjut. Tapi ternyata 'Sasuke' adalah kau, Naruto." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kenyataannya, persahabatan kita sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun lalu. Sasuke tak menganggap kita lagi. Bayangkan betapa kecewanya aku. Kukira aku masih berteman dengan Sasuke. Ternyata tidak."

Sakura melanjutkan, "Kuakui, Naruto, kau sangat baik melakukan semua ini untukku. Aku senang kau perhatian begitu." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan caranya, membohongiku segala." Ia mendengus kesal.

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura bilang dia baik.

Sakura bilang dia senang Naruto perhatian padanya.

Sakura bilang dia suka saat-saat bersama Naruto.

Apa sekarang Naruto boleh berharap lagi?

"Ano, Sakura. Kalau disuruh memilih, kau lebih suka Sasuke atau aku?"

"Baka! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Sakura berbalik dan bersungut-sungut meninggalkan Naruto. Namun saat ia membalikkan badan, Naruto bersumpah melihat muka gadis itu memerah malu.

Naruto nyengir. Ternyata ia masih punya kesempatan.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

* * *

><p>Cinta butuh waktu. Tapi setelahnya, cinta itu akan abadi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (lagi): Shawl (yang dipake Sakura) itu sejenis syal. Entah kenapa menurutku lebih keren pake "shawl" daripada "syal" XD.**

**Alasan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura itu adalah: entah. Ya, emang entah. Tiba-tiba aja dia merasa muak main sama Naruto-Sakura. Mungkin dia bosan lihat muka yang sama dari bayi sampe besar XD #candadoang**

* * *

><p>Siapa yang bilang cerita ini udah fin?<p>

Sakura memasuki kamar Naruto dengan wajah seperti menahan sakit. "Naruto, pergelangan kananku sakit."

"Eh? Kenapa, Sakura_-chan_?" Naruto yang sedang memilah barang-barang untuk disumbangkan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya terkilir waktu aku mengambil kotak teh di lemari dapur."

Naruto mengangkat alis sebelah. "Terkilir atau kram? Terkilir biasanya karena jatuh. Kurasa tanganmu kram."

"E-eh, iya. Mungkin kram." Sakura meringis. "Bisa ambilkan kotak P3K?"

Naruto bergegas mengambil kotak tersebut dari nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil salep pereda kram dan mengolesnya ke pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sakit.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencatat pelajaran kuliah besok kalau tangan kananku sakit begini?"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura_-chan_." Naruto mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Aku akan menjadi 'tangan kanan'mu selama yang kau mau."

"Aku mau selamanya."

Muka Naruto memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omong-omong, Naruto, fakultas kita beda. Bagaimana kau bisa mencatatkan pelajaranku?"

"Oh. Kalau begitu tidak jadi."

* * *

><p><strong>(Special thanks to Barbara123 nee-chan yang udah bantuin jelasin karakter pairing NaruSaku, [IOU nee!] dan <strong>_**The Parabeta: **_**Salt no Pepper, Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon, Aletta Vivace, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, **and** Ichi _kuro)**

**...and you, thanks for reading! ^_^**

**_ Review? *tepar***

**Ritard. S. Quint**

**Medan, Mothers' Day 2011 11.30 AM**


End file.
